The Path of Sonia
by AceSage
Summary: Sonia hoped that after Metoer G, everything would go back to normal. However, her and her friends soon find out that the most dangerous threat is starting to make it's move. Plus, Sonia finds out that there is more to her power that meets the eye.
1. Memories of Today

**Intro**

**Now, it's time for me to get to the reason you probably clicked this link. The pink wearing, guitar slinging, wave hero Sonia Strumm. I'm pretty sure Sonia is the main heroine in both the games and the anime. No offense to Luna, but she doesn't play as big as a part. Even though her character isn't all that well-known, Sonia a.k.a Harp Note is hands down one of my favorite characters in the MegaMan franchise and I wanted to write this story as tribute.**

**Before you begin reading, there are a couple of thing you should know:**

**1. As cute as the name Misora is, I'm going to use people's English names since the site favors it.**

**2. Her personality and background will be based on the video game version of Sonia. I'm not saying the anime version is bad. I just think her game version has more depth.**

**3. Since Sonia's mother doesn't have an official name, I'll make one up.**

**4. Lastly, a lot of you are probably wondering if and who Sonia will be paired with. Hmm... let's keep that a surprise.**

**This story takes place a couple of months after Meteor G.**

**Now enjoy the story!**

Chapter 1: Memories of Today

Sonia Strumm was tapping her foot patiently against the floor. She looked at the rows of boys and girls that were in their chairs, awaiting audition. They all looked nervous and worried. Sonia began feeling butterflies in her stomach as she clutched her guitar tighter. She had decided that her guitar, that her mom bought, would be her good luck charm.

'I'll carry it always.' thought Sonia repeating the words she said to her mother the moment the yellow guitar was brandished in front of her. It was made with state of the art technology. Sonia knew it must have cost her mama a fortune.

"Okay, can I get number ninety-five to come next?"

'That's me...' thought Sonia. 'Here I go mama.'

Sonia got up and walked towards the audition room. When she stepped in there, she saw four judges writing something down on paper. After about a minute, they looked up at Sonia. A red-haired woman started speaking.

"Well aren't you an adorable little girl. I love the dark pink hair."

"Thank you."

"What's your name?" said a man with spiky hair.

"Sonia Strumm."

"What will you be singing for us?"

"My favorite lullaby."

"Okay sweetheart. Anytime you're ready."

Sonia already knew what she was going to sing. It was a song her and her mama would always sing when they were together. Sonia readied her guitar and began her performance. She sung with all her soul could muster in each verse. While Sonia was singing she took a look at the judges to see their reactions so far. They were all smiling with their eyes glued to her. After Sonia finished, she stood quietly and waited for their responses.

"Sweetie, how old are you?" asked the black-haired judge.

"Seven."

"I predict by the age of twelve, you'll be star."

Sonia smiled and thanked the lady. All of the other judges gave compliments just as nice when they spoke. After they finished, they told her she would be advancing. After that, Sonia was dismissed.

'I did it mama.' thought Sonia who still couldn't stop smiling.

"Hey there kid?"

Sonia spun around and spotted a tall man wearing an expensive looking purple suit. She was aware of the rules when it came to strangers and began to back away a little in caution.

"Calm down little girl. I just want to know your name."

"...Sonia Strumm."

"I am a manager that helps aspiring artists like you rise to the top. When I heard your singing, I knew you were special." Sonia's caution began to fade. If there was one way to get on her good side, it was complements.

"Really mister?"

"Oh yes. If you're ever interested in taking your talents to the next level, give me a call." The man handed Sonia a card and walked away. She looked for a name and found it at the top.

"Chrys Golds..." she said to herself.

She stuffed the card in her pocket and hurried home to give her mama the good news. After running out of the building, she accidentally collided with someone. It was a grown man with both brown hair and eyes.

"Oops! Sorry there little one."

"No, I think that one was my fault."

"Are you okay?" said a new voice.

Sonia looked around to see who said that and she noticed a small spiky haired boy walk from behind the adult. He also had brown eyes and hair, just like the man Sonia ran into. Since they were so similar, she guessed they were father and son. For some reason Sonia couldn't explain, she couldn't break her eye contact with the boy.

"Are you okay?" repeated the boy.

"Oh, yes of course."

"Let's go son. If we don't hurry home soon, your mother is going to let me have it."

"Got it dad!"

The boy looked so full of life. It's as if he didn't have a single care in the world.

"Bye!" The boy waved and then he suddenly stopped and turned back at Sonia. She raised an eyebrow as he pointed at her.

"Your hair is pretty!"

She started blushing and looked at the ground in embarrassment. She was going to say thank you, but the boy had already turned away. While they were walking, Sonia could hear his dad laughing.

"What's so funny dad?"

"Oh nothing."

'I wonder who those two were.' She shrugged off her thought and continued her run home.

Present Day...

"Shock Note!"

Harp Note watched as her note shaped attack destroyed the viruses in front of her.

"I think that's all of them Sonia." said Lyra.

"Are you sure?" asked Harp Note.

"Is somebody forgetting that my ability to sense a threat is better than most EM beings?"

"How could I forget?"

"Anyway, you need to go and rest for tomorrow's rehearsal."

"Nah, I'll think I'm going to skip rehearsal."

"Sonia!"

"I'm joking."

Harp Note pulsed back to her regular form. These days, Sonia was so busy dealing with fame that she barely had time to go virus busting. Even though she knew Geo a.k.a MegaMan usually to care of them, she still tried to help when she had some free time.

"Hey, is that Sonia Strumm!?"

Sonia turned around to see a small group of people running towards her with incredible hunger in their eyes.

"You forgot to put on the wig and sunglasses!"

"Really Lyra? I didn't notice!" She took off down the nearest alley and wave changed back into Harp Note as quick as she could. Whenever she was in a bind with fans or the paparazzi, this proved to be an effective method. After the buzz of disappointed fans died out, Harp Note went into her original form once again.

"That could have gotten messy." said Sonia putting on her black wig and sunglasses.

"It's amazing you forget how famous you are."

"I don't do it on purpose."

"Well you should still be more-" Lyra suddenly paused.

"Hmm? What's up Lyra?"

"I sense a familiar presence..."

"Is it an enemy?"

"As much as his presence annoys me, it's not an enemy."

"What are you-?"

"Look across the street."

Sonia looked over to see who Lyra was talking about. At first all she saw were civilians, but after a couple of seconds her eyes widened when she saw a familiar figure. She saw a boy who was about her height gazing at electronics through a store window. It was none other than her first ever brother, Geo Stelar. Sonia quickly walked over and approached him from behind slowly. She then struggled not to laugh as she crept up behind him and put her hands over his eyes in a similar fashion to the time she visited him in Echo Ridge. Geo jumped a little which made Sonia want to laugh even more.

"Remember me Geo? I have come back to take my revenge against you." Sonia tried her best to make her voice sound more sinister but she knew Geo still recognized her voice when she saw his shoulders slouch back down.

"Hmm... is this by any chance... Ophiuca?"

"Nope."

"Then you must be... Diamond Ice?" Sonia couldn't contain her laugh anymore.

"Hahaha! Try again."

"That only leaves one person. I never thought it would be you..." Geo quickly turned around and pointed at Sonia as if she were a criminal.

"Sonia!"

"Haha! When did you decide to become a comedian Geo?"

"Isn't that part of the game? You told me last time when you did that to guess wrong once or twice on purpose."

"Oh right."

Sonia and Geo made their way to a local café and took a seat at a table that was close to the window. They started talking about what they been doing since the Meteor G incident.

"So that disguise is supposed to work? Don't you think your fans will still recognize you because of the pink gear and the guitar?"

Sonia simply pointed out of the window at two girls she spotted dressing up like her. Two of them had perfect replicas of her signature guitar and all three of them got her outfit right.

"You really are popular Sonia."

"I'm nothing compared to you though. How's the hero's life treating you?"

"Well MegaMan is still as popular as ever. I'm still as popular as the last time you saw me. Even though my dad said my name to the entire world during my time in Meteor G, he didn't say my full name. The only people that know who I am is you, Prez and the gang, WAZA, my parents, and a few people at school that promised me they would tell anyone."

"You know..." started Lyra coming out of Sonia's Hunter. "That mutt still hasn't said hello to us yet. What's wrong Mega? Cat got your tongue?"

"Ugh..." grunted Mega as he came out of Geo's Hunter. "I was hoping you wouldn't remember me."

"Mega. You shouldn't come out in the open like that."

"Relax kid. Everybody will think I'm a wizard. An awesome, powerful, handsome wizard that is." Lyra started giggling.

"That wizard sounds cool Mega. I wish he was here."

"Look you poor excuse for an instrument!"

"You look dog breath!"

"Enough." said Geo and Sonia at the same time.

"Why can't you two ever get along?" asked Geo.

"I told you once kid. I was never good at dealing with... women."

"Obviously." cut in Lyra.

Mega snorted as he went back in Geo's Hunter and Lyra did the same as she went in Sonia's.

"Geez." said Geo closing his eyes.

"Tell me about it."

"Anyway, what's been happening on your end Sonia?"

"The usual. When I'm not thinking of lyrics, I'm rehearsing for my show or a commercial. I even have a new clothing line that's about to release."

"Amazing. Don't you ever get tired of working nonstop?"

"Of course I get tired, but I have responsibilities I need to take care of. It's the same as how you try to help people with your power. Since I'm not as strong as you... I try my best to help people through music and charity. It's almost like I'm your side kick or something."

"You're more of a hero than me Sonia. The most I do these days are take down weak viruses that anyone that knows how to use a battle card can take care of. Without MegaMan... I don't really play much of a role in helping the Earth anymore."

"Don't say that. You're the hero that everyone admires Geo. You never needed MegaMan or some crazy villains to be special." You already were..."

"... How can you admire someone like me?"

"I told you before silly. The only thing that got me through the pain of my mother's death were your words. If it wasn't for you, I probably would have hurt people or worse. You are my guiding star and closest friend after all." Sonia smiled and Geo started shortly after.

"Sonia..."

The two snapped back to reality when they heard a knock on the window they were sitting next to. Sonia saw a boy she didn't know. He had green hair and a purple band in his hair along with his purple and white outfit. He was carrying a music player in his hand that was like Sonia's. He also had the matching headphones and he looked about her and Geo's age.

"Pat!" said Geo.

"Pat?"

"Pat Sprigs. He's a friend of mine. I haven't seen him in a while."

"Tell him to join us."

Geo moved his hand in a come here motion. A few seconds later, Pat pulled up a chair and joined the duo.

"Hey Pat."

"It's nice to see you again Geo."

"Ahem... aren't you going to introduce me Geo?"

"Oops sorry. Pat this is-" Geo got closer to Pat so he could whisper in his ear. "Sonia Strumm."

"Wow! I love your music. I was actually listening to one of your singles before I came in here."

"Thank You." Sonia always got flattered when someone loved her music. They were dedicated to her mother in heaven after all.

"So how did you meet Geo Pat?"

"I actually used to attend school in Echo Ridge. Unfortunately, there was some bad events between me and Geo that led to us becoming good friends."

"Really? What happened?"

Pat looked really uncomfortable. He looked like a person that just committed a crime and just now felt guilty about it.

"It's okay Pat. you can tell Sonia everything because she was in a similar situation as you."

"Huh."

"Sonia can wave change too. Her form is called Harp Note."

"Wait... do you mean... the female MegaMan?"

"Say what?" Sonia felt both confused and angry at the ridiculous nickname she just heard. "Is that seriously what people are calling me?"

"That's what they said on the news. I never imagined it would be you."

"See Pat? You can tell her your story. She had it pretty rough too."

"Well... okay, but can we go to the park in Dream Island. I haven't been there in a while."

"Sure. While we're going there, I'll tell my story." finished Sonia.

While the trio began their trip to Dream Island, Sonia explained to Pat the reason she started singing was because it made her sick mother happy while she was bedridden. She then began explaining how it was a combination of having the only person that understood her die, which was her mother, and having a using money hungry manager that made Lyra seek her out. She finished by saying that the only thing that made her realize the world isn't such a bad place was Geo's words and that he was her first brother.

After she finished they had arrived at Dream Island and they went to the park. They all sat on the grass and gazed at the ocean's horizon while Pat started his story. Pat told of how his parents threw him away at a dump near at Dream Island and how it was a sorter bot that found him. He also explained how that gave birth to his evil split personality Rey and his later EM partner, Gemini. After a time, Pat ended up fighting MegaMan as Gemini Spark to take the Andromeda Key. He finished, like Sonia, by explaining how in the end Geo was the one who helped him through his pain.

"Man. You two sure had it hard. I feel bad that I got so depressed when I thought I had the worst luck."

"Nah. Pat definitely had it worse than us. You are really strong to be able to live like that." replied Sonia.

"Some days are better than others. Thanks to Gemini not having dominance over my body anymore, I can keep Rey at bay for the most part. Sadly, there still times when he breaks free for a bit."

"Well don't worry! If he ever gets out of control, Geo and I will be there to help, right?"

"Of course! As a matter of fact, if you don't have a problem with it Sonia, we should form a Brotherband with Pat."

Pat widened his eyes like a child that got exactly what they wanted for Christmas. She even began to see tears form in his eyes. It was obvious that Pat never had an opportunity to be close with anyone. He didn't have anyone close to him except a few friends. Sonia felt a correlation with him automatically because she felt the same way.

"Well Sonia?"

"You don't even have to ask me. Let's do it!"

"I-I don't know what to say..." Pat wiped his eyes and smiled. "Yeah, let's do it!" The three pulled out their Hunters and were about to start the process until a sharp voice made them stop.

"Sonia, look out!" screamed Lyra. It all so happened so fast. The three turned around sharply while Mega also said look out. Quick as a flash, Sonia and Geo wave changed and stepped in front of Pat. They didn't even care of someone saw them as long as they were ready. When HarpNote looked, she saw a single figure in a white robe standing about twenty yards from them.

"Lyra...do you feel that..."

"Yes Mega. Whoever that is... they have a power that feels like Rogue. No, it's even greater."

Harp Note was shocked to hear that the person standing in front of them was more powerful than Solo a.k.a Rogue who is MegaMan's archenemy. Harp Note grabbed her arm against her will as she remembered the beating Rogue gave her when she tried to protect Geo from him.

"Mega, are you sure?" asked MegaMan.

"No doubt about it kid. The same waves I feel coming from him is the same as that Solo kid's, only more intense."

"Listen Pat." said MegaMan. "If this turns dangerous, I want you to run."

"Got it."

"Sonia! Take a look at his white robe! It's the Mu symbol..." said Lyra

When Harp Note took a closer look she could see the Mu symbol branded over the chest of the figures white robe.

"No kidding." said Mega. "Talk! Who are you?!"

The figure reached slowly and pulled of its hood. Harp Note gripped her guitar to be ready. What she saw next made her freeze entirely. It was a man with silver hair and burning red eyes with the Mu symbol gleaming in both. HarpNote looked at MegaMan and Pat to see that they were just as shocked as she was.

"I feel so much power and hate coming from him and he's not even in a wave form..."

"Pat get out of here now!" shouted MegaMan.

HarpNote looked at Pat with the intent to give him cover. However, Pat was on the ground clutching his head tightly.

"Pat! What's wrong!" yelled Harp Note.

"This power... this hatred... this feeling is... wonderful!"

"On no!" said MegaMan. "Rey is about to come out. How could this happen now of all times!"

"Just who is-" Before Harp Note could finish her sentence, the mysterious guy came up so close to her she could see the Mu symbols in his eyes clearly. HarpNote and MegaMan couldn't even activate a battle card in time because of his speed. MegaMan got a kick to the stomach that sent him flying in the water. Harp Note got an elbow that sent her over forty yards in the opposite direction right into a tree. While HarpNote gasped at the pain she heard the coldest voice ever from the man.

"I'm a commander of Mu... and now, I'm you're executioner."

**Authors Note:**

**1. There goes the pilot chapter. I hope you enjoyed!**

**2. If you have suggestions or want to mention a mistake or maybe you just want to comment, feel free.**


	2. The Power of Number Three

**Authors Note: I want to thank all of my kind reviewers. Really, its people like you guys that make writing easier.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or concepts in the MegaMan franchise. Everything belongs to Capcom so please show support.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Power of Number Three

"A commander of Mu? What are you talking about?"

"What's the point of telling you? You won't be around much longer anyway."

HarpNote looked over at Pat that was still grabbing his head while probably fighting over control with Rey. She then thought about MegaMan that was hit into the water earlier. She made up her mind to help Pat first because MegaMan would fine. He's taken worst hits than that after all. She was about to ready her attack when suddenly the mysterious man raised up both of his arms out wide as if he was blocking something and then he closed his eyes.

"Mage Change! Number Three!"

There was a flash of blinding light that made HarpNote cover her eyes from its exuberance. When it finally dimmed she looked over at the man again. He was in the same white robes and had the glowing Mu symbols in his red eyes like before. Upon inspecting him further, his silver hair was long and spiky and he looked like he was in his early twenties at least. The only difference HarpNote saw was a glowing katana style sword he was holding. It was a double-edged silver-colored sword with a white handle.

"What was that all about?"

"Sonia!" said Lyra. "His frequency just changed entirely!"

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know how he did it but he did a Wave Change of some sort. Plus, I sense some malevolent power coming from that weapon of his. It's kind of like Lapace only it's not."

The man raised the sword a little and began to walk towards HarpNote. She wanted desperately to get Pat to safety but it looked like it was going to come down to fighting first. HarpNote readied herself and then launched towards the man.

"Machine Gun Strings!"

"Fenrir Slash."

Not only was HarpNote's attack repelled, but the attack kept coming towards her which forced HarpNote to side step. The attack was so close to her face, she could see the air in front of her slice open as the attack hit the tree behind her and completely split it open.

"His attack literally cut the air..."

"Come on Sonia! We need to continue the assault!"

"Right! Battle Card, Break Saber!" She latched her guitar to her back as her right hand was transformed into a saber shaped sword. She launched after the figure with a fury of slashes. Every one of them were either blocked or dodged easily. In fact, it seemed as if the man was just playing with her.

'How strong is this guy?' thought Sonia.

"Battle cards right? That's this races defense against viruses if I'm correct."

"I guess it's your first time on Earth."

"Not at all. It's just been a long time."

"Is that right. Then let me treat you to a song." As quick as she could, she grabbed her guitar and launched a Shock Note. He simply just stood there as the attack hit him and had no effect. HarpNote just stared in disbelief.

"You've got to be kidding..." said Lyra. "He didn't even attempt to move. Is there that big of a gap?"

"When deer challenges a lion, who do you think will win?"

HarpNote balled her fists in anger. She always knew that when it came to fighting, people like Geo or Solo had her beat. However, to be totally outclassed to the point where she couldn't protect her friends was almost too much to bear. Ever since her mother's death, Sonia never wanted to be useless ever again.

"Have you finally submitted?"

"..."

"Sonia, come on! It isn't over yet!" exclaimed Lyra.

The man started walking closer to Sonia. Lyra was pleading with her to move or ready herself for an attack but HarpNote didn't move. As soon as he got less than five yards away, something clicked in HarpNote's mind. She thought about how Geo would never give up in this situation and how her mother would be sad to see her give up. She then made up her mind to try one last trick as the man got closer.

"Battle Card, HarpNote SP!" Since this was a Mega Card its effects would be more powerful. Not only did the surprise attack catch him of guard but he was wrapped with powerful string and then hit with five strong shock notes in succession. HarpNote's goal was to stun him for a couple of seconds while she got Pat and retreated.

HarpNote took off so fast, she didn't even check to see if he was stunned. She went to Pat who looked like he was in pain and picked him up. She was about to jump on the Wave Road until she felt a boot hit her side. She dropped Pat, and flew a few feet until she hit the ground. The first thing she noticed was the sharp pain at her side where she was kicked.

"All you alright Sonia?"

"Y-Yeah I'm fine Lyra. It feels like I bruised something though."

"I can't believe he broke out of that so quickly. Plus he managed to get us before we could escape."

HarpNote looked over at Pat to see that he was no longer grabbing his head. She didn't know if it was the fall or if that man attacked him but she was sure he had lost consciousness. She could feel ice in her veins as the man stared at her in a different way he was before. Before, he looked at her like she was an inferior being. Now it looked like he was a little annoyed at the trick she pulled earlier.

"I'm surprised. I wasn't expecting you to act so quickly and catch me off guard like that. I won't make that mistake again..."

With his sword in hand he was approaching HarpNote once again and this time the intent he was giving off was suffocating. Even in this helpless situation, Sonia couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Heh, this isn't good. At least when Solo beat me within an inch of my life, I put up a half-way decent fight. Sorry Lyra, but I won't be able to beat this guy..."

"Sonia..."

Suddenly, HarpNote jumped at the sound of water blasting behind her. As quick as lightning, MegaMan in his Red Joker form launched at the man with a Flame Saber attached. The collision was so powerful, that HarpNote felt some wind hit her.

"Sonia, get Pat to safety! I'll take care of this guy!"

Sonia smiled as her hero stepped in before the man could do further harm. He always had impeccable timing in these situations.

"Okay!"

"So this is the power of the Meteor Server. I hope you don't think this will overwhelm me."

"Well see about that!" barked Mega. "Geo, let's take this fight to the Wave Road!"

"Right!"

HarpNote watched as two flashes of light went up towards the Wave Road and clashed until they were out of sight. Even from here she could still feel the power radiating in her head.

"That was too close..." said Lyra

"Yeah. I didn't think we would make it out of that one."

"What are you going to do now?"

"Get Pat somewhere safe and then see if I can give Geo some support."

Sonia scooped up Pat and took him out of the edge of Dream Island's park. She sat him down under a tree and tried to get him to stir. After a couple of seconds he regained consciousness.

"Ugh...Sonia..."

"Are you okay Pat?"

"Yeah. It got a little rough with Rey, but now that man's dark aura is gone so he's calmed down."

"I'm sorry Pat. If I was stronger..."

"Please, don't trouble yourself over me. All that matters is that we're-" Pat paused. "Where's Geo?"

"He's still fighting."

"Well what are you waiting for? You want to help him don't you?"

"Yeah, but..."

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine until you two get back."

"Thanks Pat."

"Heh."

"What's so funny?"

"You and Geo really are alike."

"If you say so."

Sonia took off towards the Wave Road and made a dash towards the fight.

"Are you sure you want to try to fight again Sonia?"

"Geo's giving it his all like always and I'm not just going to watch from the sidelines this time."

"Oh my. When this is over, you should see if you could get a superhero acting role."

"Ha, let's save that for after we beat this guy!"

Sonia could feel the force of the fight from here. As she got closer she could see that MegaMan was no longer in his Red Joker form. He had tears all over his armor and the man had some tears in his robe and had an agitated look.

"MegaMan!"

"Sonia! Be careful!"

Sonia pulled out a Battle Card. "Battle Card, Double Mini Grenade!"

MegaMan used a Battle Card next. "Battle Card, Double Mad Vulcan!"

The duo used the smoke from the attack as cover as they retreated to the ground to regroup. When they found a suitable place to hide, HarpNote began to ask what happened.

"He's incredible. I threw everything I had at him in my Red Joker form and he took all of it. I don't even think my Black Ace form could stop him."

"You can't be serious."

"Oh we're serious," said Mega. "I'm not one to praise but that guy is off the hook. I haven't gotten a workout this good since Andromeda."

"So it wasn't a mistake..." started Lyra. "The frequencies I sense from him felt similar Le Mu and Andromeda's."

"By the way... started MegaMan "He calls himself Three. I don't know why."

"Three huh. So what can we do?" asked HarpNote.

Lyra and Mega were silent and MegaMan was trying to control his heavy breaths. She realized that MegaMan was hurt worse than he looks. His suit was ripped all around and it looked like he had some bruising. It was a surprise he could even stand let alone continue to fight. HarpNote then made a choice. She started to decide that MegaMan's life is more important than her own.

"Go and get Pat and then get out of here Geo. I'll hold Three off."

"Sonia what are you-" started Lyra.

"Don't be crazy Sonia! As if I'd let you did that."

"You're Earth's strongest hero Geo! As long as you're alive there's still hope. I'm willing to make a sacrifice if it means keeping you alive."

"Forget it! Remember what I said back when Vega and Hollow forced you to work with them."

"This is different. If you go back and fight him in the shape you're in-"

"Hold on." interrupted Mega.

"What is it?" asked MegaMan.

"That guy is still fighting."

"Are you sure?"

"He's telling the truth." said Lyra. "Judging by this feeling, as soon as we hid this person resumed the fight."

"Is he an ally?" asked HarpNote.

"I don't know."

"What does that mean?"

"Go take a look at who it is."

The two went up to see who was fighting with Three while they were gone. It was a guy in a black looking suit with a long sword of his own. It was Solo fighting in his Rouge form HarpNote realized.

"When the heck did he get here?" asked MegaMan.

They got closer and managed to get Rogue to notice them. After a heated clash, the two Murians stepped back a few yards.

"Surprised to see me?"

"No at all." said Lyra. "Whenever there's trouble, you always seem to be close by."

"Wait a second..." started HarpNote. "That guy is from Mu too so why are you fighting?"

"I have my own agenda with him so stay out of the way."

"Arrogant jerk." said Mega.

Rogue charged at Three with his sword Lapace in hand. Rogue was as fast as ever but he still couldn't get a good blow. His Mu Barrier protected him from getting some injuries on multiple accounts but it didn't look like that was slowing Three down. The two were moving like blurs into the wind before both swung their swords at the same time and clashed. They were both pushing to get an edge and it resulted in them both being blown back to their original positions.

"Tsk..." said Rogue. "Looks like you're just as strong as I knew you would be. Interesting."

"This is becoming annoying." said Three. "Pest after pest just keeps getting in the way. I was originally going to humor you to see of you could put up a good fight but I've barely broken a sweat. I think it's time I finish all of you in one fell swoop."

"Don't take me lightly!" said Rogue. "I'm just getting started!"

Even though Rogue was being stubborn as usual, he probably couldn't do this by himself. HarpNote saw MegaMan get ready and she did the same. Sure this guy's power was insane but with the three of them attacking at once, victory might not be too far away. At least, that's what HarpNote thought before Three used his next attack.

"It's been fun." said Three. "Oblivion Storm." He started spinning his sword towards the sky and the next thing they all knew, a giant tornado formed around them. HarpNote screamed in agony along with MegaMan and Rogue as the high speed wind was cutting them from head to toe. Pain could be felt from every part of her body and the worst part is that they couldn't do anything to escape. It appeared that even Rogue's Mu Barrier couldn't protect him.

Still barely conscious, HarpNote fell towards the ground and lied there as her body screamed in agony. After she looked down at her arms she saw that not only had she changed back to being human, but her body was covered in injuries. She couldn't even hear Lyra talking to her as the sounds of the earth was replaced by the high-pitched sounds of that tornado attack. The next thing she knew, Three was standing over her. She didn't know how but she could hear him clearly.

"I hope you didn't think you could win. Now, it's time to get what I came for."

Three grabbed Sonia's Hunter-VG and somehow pulled Lyra out of it. Sonia could hear faint screams of agony from Lyra above the ringing in her ears. It appeared as if he was trying to pull something out. What that was, Sonia had no clue. Something weirder began happening. Lyra's body morphed into a humanoid shape. It looked like she was a grown woman made entirely out of purple energy. She had a head with long purple flames and hair that reached to the ground. She basically looked like some sort of purple energy goddess with arms, legs, a head, and a harp as a body. It was the most beautiful thing Sonia had ever seen.

Three looked bewildered as some force pushed him back so hard that the ground broke in the direction he was pushed. Unfortunately, Sonia was also pushed back a few feet, which made her hit her head and lose what little consciousness she had.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**1. Sorry if I didn't explain Lyra's form well enough for you to image well enough. If you need addition explanation. just ask.**

**2. If you have suggestions or want to mention a mistake or maybe you just want to comment, feel free.**


	3. The Path Ahead

** Author's Note: One thing I never could understand about Sonia's anime character, is that she isn't the same as her game version. In the game she went bad because she was forced to write music for money instead of writing for her dead mother. In the anime, all she wanted was to write her own songs. The game version also looks like she's cares a lot about her responsibilities while in the anime, it shows her caring much less about them. She's also more headstrong in the anime. Again, I'm not saying that the anime version is bad, I just wish they would have stuck to her background and personality as shown in the games is all.**

**I know you guys don't want to hear me rant so let's get on with the chapter. I'm sure you guys have some questions on what is going on, right?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or concepts in the MegaMan franchise. Everything belongs to Capcom so please show support.**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Path Ahead

Sonia could hear talking as she opened her eyes. She was in a hospital bed with Geo sitting by her bed, Solo leaning against a window with his eyes closed, and Ace and Pat sitting at the foot of her bed. Ace was eating his Mega Snacks as usual while Geo and Pat where talking about something. She saw Geo have his arm in a cast and even thought Solo didn't have any casts or bandages, he still looked like he was in some discomfort. She figured he was probably to proud to accept help. After a couple seconds of thought, she remembered the fight that took place between her and that Murian. She widened her eyes as she remembered the last thing she saw was Lyra being attacked.

"Where's Lyra!" busted out Sonia.

All four guys looked at her in surprise. They probably were taken off guard by that sudden outburst.

"Relax Sonia. I'm right here." said Lyra.

Sonia looked for her Hunter but was surprised when a purple figure appeared in front of her. It was that purple goddess like figure that she saw before passing out. It was that woman like humanoid shape that she remembered. She also had really long hair made of purple flames, arms, legs, a head, and a harp as a body. It was even more beautiful and radiant up close. Sonia could also tell that Lyra was about her height now.

"I suppose an explanation is in order." interrupted Ace as he started snaking on his favorite Mega Snacks. Sonia wanted to say something like 'heck yeah!' but she just gave him a simple nod.

"Well now that you're awake, we can begin." said Geo. "You've been asleep for three days now. It's pure luck that all of us happened to be here when you woke up."

"I've been asleep for three days!"

"Correct." answered Ace. "After your fight with that Murian, me and the WAZA police arrived to see what was going on. After we saw the shape you were in, we decided to bring you to the WAZA medical center for treatment."

"You sure are strong Sonia." said Pat. "Your injuries were the worst."

Sonia looked at her arms in legs to see that they were covered in bandages. She also had some around her head too. However, she strangely couldn't feel any pain. She figured it was probably some medicine they gave her.

"That might have taken first place for the worst beating I've ever got." said Sonia.

"I'm guessing the one I gave you is second place now?" said Solo.

Sonia could see Geo and Lyra were about to say something but Mega beat both of them to the punch.

"Look you cocky brat! You promised you would give us an explanation on who that guy was so let's hear it!"

"Easy everybody." said Ace. "Solo has already informed me so I'll explain."

"Why would you cooperate with us?" asked Sonia.

"Simple." started Solo. "It's more convenient for me that you guys know. Also, I was promised some valuable information in return."

Sonia wasn't surprised at all. Anything Solo has ever done has always been for his benefit alone and nobody else. She heard Ace clear his throat before he began speaking."

"That guy you fought is one of the ten commanders Mu had while it was in its golden age. He is commander number three, Suzaku."

"Wait a second." said Pat. "What's Mu?"

"Mu is an ancient civilization that was highly advanced for its time. It lived a long time ago before it fell to the Precursor to Ruin, or the destruction of all bonds, and died out gradually. Solo is, or rather we thought was, the last surviving Murian in existence."

"You also said the this Suzaku guy was around in its golden age." said Geo. "Shouldn't he have died a long time ago?"

"Well me and Dr. Goodall came up with a theory. Geo, when you went to Mu to stop Vega, you said you came across a bunch a frozen EM beings right?"

"Yeah. There were hundreds of them."

"Well, we guessed that when they realized that Mu was going to fall, they all froze themselves to escape destruction or maybe they may have had another ultimatum."

"But if they froze themselves on Mu, shouldn't they have been destroyed too. Plus, why are they just started to act now?" asked Mega.

"Since Mu was primarily a military power, the commanders were basically law. It would be no surprise that they had a secret bunker somewhere on Earth or some other planet to keep themselves in. Unfortunately, we have no way of knowing now when they could have woken up or what they're planning."

"Okay... but that still doesn't answer why we were attacked." said Sonia.

"Now here's the part where it gets a little interesting. Sonia... why don't you take off those bandages and walk around a little."

Sonia was shocked at the strange request from Ace. She knew he had a comical streak but this was still an odd request. There's was no way her body could be in any shape to move this soon, even with the advanced medical treatment that WAZA had. Geo and Pat looked just as confused.

"It's fine Sonia." said Lyra. "Go ahead."

She was still reluctant, but her partners words reassured her. She was expecting to see bruises and cuts all over her body. However, as she removed the bandages, there were no injuries in sight. The only thing that was visible was her usually smooth and fair skin. Even a scar that Sonia always had behind her leg was gone when she checked. Geo and Pat looked shocked at the fact that there wasn't a mark on her. Ace just smiled and Solo actually looked kind of mad, at least that's what she thought.

"What in the hell..." said Mega.

"How's this even possible?" asked Geo. "You were completely covered in injuries when you were brought here."

Sonia got out of the bed and blinked once her feet touched the cold hard floor. She stretch her arms, did some jumping jacks, and then ran in place. She was in utter disbelief at her current state. She felt... amazing. Sonia could never remember a time when she felt as great as she did now. Not only that, but she felt extremely light to the point she started thinking she was going to float away.

"This is unreal..." said Sonia. "All of my senses feel like there in overdrive right now. It's a little overwhelming."

"Ace, what's going on?" asked Pat.

"She's obtained new powers." interrupted Solo. Sonia could hear the spite and disgust in his voice as he spoke. "I examined some old Mu documents and records so I could find out what made the commanders so powerful so I could get that power for my own. Not only do each of them have incredibly strong weapons, they also each have an ability called Mage Frequency."

"Mage Frequency?" said Ace. "You didn't mention anything about this. Acid, do you know what that is." Acid came out of Ace's Hunter. Sonia honestly forgot about Ace's custom wizard.

"Mage Frequency isn't in any of my data Ace."

"You could say Mage Frequency is the evolution of an EM Wave Change." continued. "Instead of your body relying on another being or an object, Mage Frequency is activated by will alone. It boosts all your physical traits like speed, agility,and endurance. You also recover extremely quickly and tire very slowly. Not to mention you're able to think faster. "

"Can't you do that already?" asked Geo. "You don't need another being to wave change."

"My Rogue transformation is a step below Mage Frequency. I still need the power of EM Waves to activate it even though I don't need anyone else. Also, my abilities don't increase as much as someone who can Mage Change."

"So why do I feel so incredible now?" asked Sonia.

"It enhances all your natural abilities too." said Solo.

"I see..." started Ace. "So that's why you designed Lapace. You tried to copy a weapon you get when you Mage Change "

"Humph, yeah." grunted Solo. "You remember the results when I beat those lowly matter wave security wizards without wave changing. However, that still wasn't strong enough. That's why I couldn't take down MegaMan when fought."

"Wait a second!" interrupted Sonia. "You're telling me that I'm even stronger than that now?"

"Don't make me-" started Solo.

"Let's see for ourselves Sonia." interrupted Lyra.

Lyra went from her current state to the guitar that was given to Sonia by her mom. The guitar threw the band around Sonia head so that it could latch on to her back.

"Lyra! You're fused with my guitar somehow?" said Sonia.

"Forget that. Try and take me from your back as if you would take a sword."

Sonia was confused at the request. She just shrugged and firmly to the neck of the guitar over her left should with her right hand, and it felt as light as a penny now. Not only that but she felt a strange aura radiating from it now. She felt as if she could throw it off a thousand story building and it wouldn't get a scratch. Finally, she took it from over her head and swung it with one arm in a swiping motion. The result was a gust of wind that made Geo, Pat, and Ace all fall out of their chairs. Solo even winced a little as the window next to him developed a few cracks from the harsh gust.

"Wow." said Pat. "That was amazing."

"You really have gotten stronger." said Geo.

"Hmm... I wonder." started Sonia. She started remembering the words Suzaku used when he Mage Changed. "Mage Change! Sonia Strumm!"

The building started rocking as an even harsher gust of wind started blowing that made all four guys cover their eyes. The windows in the room completely shattered and then a ray of light developed around Sonia. Sonia felt a sensation like she never felt before. When the light died down, Sonia could see her normal HarpNote form changed. Her helmet and visor was gone and replaced by her regular magenta like colored hair, only it was long enough to reach the middle of her back. Her knee-high shoes that she had heels now and her entire suit was more lean and fit her figure more. Except for those changes, the suit looked the same.

"Man, can you feel that power..." said Mega.

"Yes." said Acid.

"If she's this strong now, just wait till she actually uses battle cards..." said Ace.

"Ugh." said a disgusted Solo. "You really have attained Mage Frequency. The proof is the that the visor and helmet is gone which only happens during Mage Change. You also retained most of your normal features."

"Well Sonia, how do you feel?" asked Geo.

"It feels great! My old HarpNote look grew on me but I can definitely get used to this. I wonder if I can-"

Before Sonia could finish her sentence, she reverted back to her original form as quick as a flash. She then started gasping as she felt fatigue setting in.

"W-What happened?" said Sonia.

"Mastering this ability takes a lot of physical and mental discipline." said Solo. "Since you're currently lacking in both departments, you won't be able to maintain the form for more than a minute."

Solo's words hurt a little but Sonia knew he was right. While she does feel incredible, it's going to take some time before she gets use to these new abilities.

"There's something I still don't get..." said Geo. "How did Sonia and Lyra get this ability?"

"Tsk." said Solo. "I've looked at it from every angle and it makes no sense. My only guess is that those two are special. I guess that's why the commanders are after them."

"I guess that's something that will get answered in time." said Ace.

"By the way..." started Acid. "Lyra is no longer the same as her EM brethren anymore.

"He's right." said Mega. "Somehow, its like she merged become one of those mage weapons we were talking about earlier."

"Nicely put Mega." said Ace unwrapping another Mega Snack. "Somehow, Lyra has become a manifestation of Sonia's psyche that just happens to take the form of her guitar. So basically... she's like Sonia's persona."

This was one weird day for Sonia. She had heard about, mages, frozen people, new abilities, and now persona's. For some reason she felt like the weirdness was just beginning in her life.

"I'm done." said Solo walking towards the door. "I given you the information you wanted and I expect you to hold up your end of the deal."

"Of course." said Ace. "WAZA officers will give you the data as soon as you walk out the front doors. Also, if you wants, there's a piece a tech I have for you."

"Let me guess. Is it some fancy electronic device that's suppose to help me cooperate with you four." Solo smiled as he walked out the door. "Not a chance."

Solo left leaving Sonia, Geo, Ace, and Pat.

"I know some of you may still be confused on some topics, but it's time to wrap this up." said Ace. "I have gifts for all four of you." Ace pulled three objects out of a bag. They looked like Hunters only they were smaller. They were all also different colors. She knew that the pink and red one covered in music notes belonged to her. Geo was probably going to get the red and blue one covered in stars. Pat had a purple and white one the had birds on it for some reason.

"These are Hunter-XVG's. Not only do they have more functions, but they also let you access battle cards easier and can process the best card for what opponent you're fighting. These are the only four of its kind and they own technology that is extremely expensive. Consider this a gift from WAZA."

"Wow, these are neat." said Geo.

"Yeah, and there light and small enough to fit in to your pocket." added Pat.

"They have other new features you guys can explore for yourselves. Also, I have already made you all brothers with each other so that we can all be part of the same purpose. I'm afraid you'll have to establish other Brotherbands you might have had."

"Wait... so... Geo and Sonia are my brothers now?" said Pat in disbelief.

"You bet." said Geo.

"Nice to have you on board Pat." said Sonia with a thumbs up. Pat simply smiled in utter joy.

"By the way, we should come up for a name for our purpose. I suggest the title Crush Mu Commanders."

"Nah, that doesn't feel right." said Mega. "How about Let's Go Buck Wild!"

"Mega," said Geo calmly. "nobody is going buck wild. Besides that makes us sound like savages."

"I've got an idea." said Pat. "How about Defenders of the Earth?"

Everybody smiled at the cool name. It was decide then that our purpose name would be Defenders of the Earth.

"Now that that's done, I'll tell you three what I want you to do." started Ace. "Pat, you will stay with me in WAZA."

"Why?"

"I bet Dr. Goodall can do something about your problem."

"How do you know about that?"

"Sorry, I kind of took a peek at you files in the WAZA database. Anyway, we should be able to help you with your problem and I have something else in mind for you that will help you fight along side Geo and Sonia."

"Really! What is it?"

"You'll find out soon enough. Geo, you can do what you always done. I just want you to be extra careful now okay? The last thing we need is Earth's greatest hero getting into deep trouble."

"You got it Ace." said Geo.

"As if I'd let him get into trouble." said Mega.

"Knowing you Omega-xis, you will probably end up looking for it..." added Acid.

"My thoughts exactly." said Lyra.

"Look, do you two wanna-"

"Mega, please just drop it." said Geo. "We all need to cooperate if we're gonna get through this."

"Yeah, relax Mega." started Lyra. "You know me and Acid have your back."

"I agree." said Acid while Mega just grunted and went in into his new home in the Hunter-XVG.

"Now this is what I call luxury!"

"Glad you like it Mega." said Ace. "Now lastly Sonia. What I want you to do may be tough, but its crucial. I need you to quit your acting and singing career for now."

Sonia felt her heart drop at that request. Sure, she had given up singing for a short period but she started again shortly afterward. Ace was literally asking her to give up her fame entirely. Not only did she not want to do that to her fans, but it wasn't in her to stop signing. Music was the only connection she had left with her mother besides her guitar.

"I can see from your expression that my request has made you uncomfortable and I understand. However, you have to realize that as far as we know, you are the Mu commanders target and if you thought Suzaku was strong, there are nine other people who can come in any form at any time. These are not the same kind of villains you and Geo have faced before. They will kill you and anybody that gets in their way without a second thought. Also, since I'll never be able to merge with Acid and fight again, it's my job to keep you safe with my own abilities. It's important that you stay as under the radar as possible. Please understand."

"I... I understand." Sonia tried to smile but she just couldn't.

"Sonia..." said Geo.

"It's only temporary Sonia." said Lyra.

"I know Lyra, but I just don't want my fans to feel like I keep abandoning them for my sake. Not to mention the various charity organization that are funded through my concerts."

"You really are too nice for your own good." added Lyra.

"You don't have to worry about your charity organizations." said Ace. "WAZA will keep them funded and as for your fans, they all think you were severely injured in an accident thanks to a little rumor that you were in the hospital. We'll just say you hurt your throat and you can't sing right or something."

"Well... okay. If it's for the best then I'll go along with this."

"Great, now I'll also mention that you will be residing in Echo Ridge for the time being. We even got you a nice house a few minutes from Geo. You're okay with that right?"

The funny thing is that Ace said all that so casually while Sonia and Geo looked shocked. All Sonia could think about now is that her and Geo would practically be neighbors from now on. This was obviously so if a fight broke out, they could have each others backs as quickly as possible. Finally, Sonia gave the confirmation to Ace.

"Y-Yeah that will be fine."

"Are you two feeling okay?" asked Ace. "Your faces got kind of red all of a sudden."

"I detect a rise in their internal temperatures." added Acid.

Sonia could hear Mega say something. She wasn't sure but it sounded like he said 'Wait till Prez finds out about this' or something along that line. Lyra just giggled.

"I've also enrolled you in Echo Ridge Elementary. Even though the kids at that school are trustworthy like Geo's told me, it would still be best if you kept a low profile."

"Okay." Sonia was still flustered. Not only would Geo be a stones throw away from where she lives but they would be attending the same school from now on too. She then began to think that maybe giving up her fame wouldn't be as bad as she thought.

"Now that all that's settled, you two can find an escort to Echo ridge ready at the bus stop. Pat you can just follow me and I'll show you where you can stay."

"Okay Ace." said Pat. "Well I guess I won't see you two for a while but we're brothers now so we will always be connected right?"

"Right." said Geo.

"Of course." added Sonia.

"Well then, good luck to the both of you. I'll promise I'll try to join you as soon as possible. Until then farewell and thank you."

Geo and Sonia waved goodbye as Pat left with Ace. After Sonia changed into her usual pink outfit, the duo made their way outside to the bus stop where Ace instructed them to go. Just as promised, their ride was waiting for them and they boarded quickly as they could so they could get home. Sonia and Geo really didn't say much the whole ride and Mega and Lyra had fallen asleep. Sonia looked at her hands, still in awe of her new abilities. She could hear everything, and notice the smallest details like an ant crawling over in the corner of the bus. It took some time but she finally calmed her mind so that her senses could relax. She ended up falling asleep shortly after.

"Hey Sonia." said Geo patting Sonia on the shoulder. "We're here." Sonia wiped the sleep from her eyes as she walked off the bus. As soon as she got off she felt the sunset's beautiful rays hit her skin. It had been awhile since she visited Echo Ridge so she forgot how beautiful the little town was.

"So, what do you wanna do Geo?" said Sonia still trying to wake herself up.

"How about we check out your house?"

"Okay."

They walked towards the western side of town until they came upon a nice little one story house. Sonia could see Luna's gigantic house from here and she could also see Geo's house in the distance. She wondered why houses are so spaced out in Echo Ridge.

"Well this is it." said Sonia. She opened the door to find the house full of furniture.

"I found the keys." said Geo handing Sonia two keys.

"What's the other one for?"

"It's a spare if you lose the first one."

"Oh." Since Sonia was always on the road, she always stayed in hotels and the staff would always take care of everything. She wondered if she could be any good at living a normal life.

When they inspected the house further, they found a nice living room with a flat screen on the wall and a fireplace. The refrigerator and cabinets were full of food and Sonia's room already was full of her clothes and other important items. All in all it was a nice cozy little house that Sonia was proud to call hers. Sonia and Geo sat in the living room and turned on some anime while they ate some fresh apples that was on a basket in the kitchen.

"Wow, this place is really cozy. You don't even need to worry about bills since WAZA has it all covered."

"Yeah. I just hope living on my own isn't too hard."

"If you need any tips you should ask my mom. Trust me, if anybody knows how to maintain a clean house, it's her."

Sonia thought Geo's parents were really nice. She was so happy that he got his dad back and she knew that his mother Hope was one of the kindest people you could ever meet. She knew that if she was ever having a problem, Hope and Kelvin would help, no questions asked.

"Hey Sonia? You wanna come with me to Vista Point? I know it's kind of early but the sun is about to go down."

"Sure Geo, but why?"

"I haven't been in a long time. You still remember it right?"

"How could I ever forget? It's where we first met and it's also where we became each others first brother."

"Yeah, I guess that place does have lots of memories for us huh."

Sonia turned off the TV and locked the door as they walked across the sunset filled Echo Ridge. When they finally reached Vista Point, the view was as beautiful as Sonia remembered. The sky was a brilliant orange as Sonia and Geo looked at the sun get swallowed by the vast horizon.

"Wow." is all Sonia could say. "When you're caught up in the rustle and bustle of fame, you forget that sights like this exist."

"Heh, yeah."

Sonia looked over at Geo. She could see he had gotten taller since she last saw him and started to look more mature. The same could be said about her too. The adorable child like figure that Sonia had was starting to be replaced by a more womanly one as the months went by. Her and Geo were growing up, but for some reason she felt sad. She was about to say something but Geo beat her to it as the sky started to darken in to a pinkish glow as the stars began coming into sight.

"Sonia, there's something that's been bothering me."

"What is it?"

"When we were hiding from Suzaku you offered to give up your life from me. It, reminded me of the time where you worked for Hollow and Vega and when you tried to protect me from Solo in the Bermuda Maze. Why are you so quick to throw your life away for me and even go as far as to toss out your morals?"

This has probably been the biggest problem Sonia and Geo ever had. Most of the time they got along incredibly easily as if they had known each other all their lives. However, the little incident with Vega still haunted Sonia to this day. She was aware that what she did was probably a little naive or headstrong but she didn't care as long as Geo was safe. She did realize though that it could come off as trust issues between the two. She decided if they really were going to be fighting these difficult enemies together, they would have to clear the air.

"Geo, when Hollow showed himself to me, he didn't waste anytime displaying his power. I was scared. I was scared to the point were I made up my mind to make them believe I was on there side and then lead them astray so far into the Bermuda Maze that they could never escape. Even if it meant fighting you or... breaking our Brotherband."

Sonia stopped right there. She knew of she didn't stop and take a deep breath she would start crying. It helped when Geo put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Breaking her Brotherband with Geo was one of the most painful and difficult things Sonia's ever had to do. To this day she would sometimes cry at night when she thought about how she attacked and severed her bond with the first brother she ever had. It was her greatest regret aside from not being able to help her mother get better.

"It was the same with Solo and Suzaku. I was just scared." The sky by this point was glimmering with tons of shining stars.

"Sonia what you need to understand is the only reason I became a hero was to help people, especially my friends. If I would have let you sacrifice yourself just so I could get away, I would have never forgiven myself. I would have been disrespecting my beliefs and my fathers too."

"Geo..."

"Plus, do you know how angry I was when I saw what Solo did to you or when I learned how Vega and Hollow where manipulating you. Sonia... you're my special friend, my first real friend, and my closest and best friend. Either both of us get out alive or neither one of us do."

All Sonia could do was stand there speechless. She had always knew that Geo was her best friend and the brightest light in her life. He had saved her in more ways than she could express. She even remembered when Geo was her only brother, her Link power was 150 which was huge for one person. She never told Geo about it but for her it was proof of how strong she felt. To her, giving up her life meant nothing, but she started to realize that just giving up would be an insult to Geo, her mother, and herself.

"Besides Sonia, you're the person that broke the barrier around me that not even my mom could. You saved me."

"No Geo, you're the one who saved me."

Sonia and Geo looked at each other before smiling and looking up into the sky at the tsunami of stars and constellations. The calm wind blew through Sonia's hair as she felt more confident than ever that her and Geo would defeat this new and powerful threat and finally be at peace. She tried to think of what she would do when it was finally over and she could only think of Geo's face. He really was growing up into a respectable man. The old Geo would have been way to shy to say those things to her with such confidence.

"You really are turning into your father Geo."

"Hah, if you say so."

Sonia's thoughts was interrupted when her new Hunter began making a sound.

"Huh?" The Hunter pop up screen materialized and it message said to enter a handle name. Sonia slapped her palm to her face as she forgot.

"You didn't enter a your handle name yet?"

"I kind of forgot."

"Are you going go by your regular name?"

"No, I'm not going to do that." Sonia thought of a name that she liked ever since she was young. A name she thought was just adorable and pretty. She began typing in the name and hit enter when she was done.

"What name did you choose?" Sonia smiled before answering Geo's question.

"Misora."

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**1. That last part was just my attempt at humor when I made Sonia handle name Misora. Seriously, you don't know how much I wanted to use that name!**

**2. If you have suggestions or want to mention a mistake or maybe you just want to comment, feel free.**


End file.
